121991-morning-coffee-2615-finally-friday
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- AHAHAHAHAH! that's epic. That's like me on a Monday morning at the office. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Just for you Nil :) That kitchen looks awesome. I just might steal the wine rack idea :ph34r: | |} ---- Aww thanks <3 That helps a lot. Oh man, I wish I could show you guys the rest of the bunk I've been working on... but I want to hold a big event to show it off :) | |} ---- Hope your day goes better! And see, this is my problem! It's awesome looking, it's nice, but the first things that run through my mind are that you can't have porous surfaces in a food preparation area and you can't have flammable finishes (the rug) near a heating element. This is what architecture does to your architecture! It makes you want to take a power drill to your own brain and tell yourself to chill, but you're so calibrated to see those things you can't stop! | |} ---- I need one too :( ! Today's been awful... I'm trying to attune my second character, and it's been days of trying to get Malgrave trail silver... I hate people quitting at the first death of a caravan member. It's always the tank. Today 3 times in a row, I'm not kidding, I got the very same tank each time. He starts by saying to follow his tips, then at the very first death of a caravan member he leaves, and from there people loose hope and give up, start leaving. The guy explains stuff very badly, i try to help by giving directions to people who have not understood and try to gather as much as I can, while *HE* chills out at the caravan, killing the few mobs that come and doesn't do much to help gather. 3 times in a row, as a DPS my queue was long, and 3 times this gold-or-bust DIVA tank shows up, confuses the members, doesn't help much and quit... But the most sad, is the fourth time I did it today... He wasn't there (thank Drusera !) but EACH AND EVERY MEMBER of the group didn't know how to use the chat. I was the only one to talk, explain things, ask people if they had understood (gather food, gather water, gather grain) and NO ANSWER... They only were staying at the caravan, fighting the monsters, and not answering my questions or calls, and before even reaching the first spot after departure we were already down to 5 caravan members... Already lost 25 when we reached the first event after departure... This time, and it's what makes me very sad : I deserted... I never do, I never quit a dungeon or an adventure, but I couldn't stay any longer : "guys ? someone answer me ? guys ? we need food and water, not only fight the monsters at the caravan, guys ?". Oh well... | |} ---- Ouch, yeah. One of the reasons I don't random queue unless it's absolutely necessary. | |} ---- random queue dungeon groups..........https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnHmskwqCCQ I have always heard that the malgrave trail was the worst for people dropping out after one mistake. Too many horror stories of this type have pretty much meant that I only have ever queued for PVP, and well that is totally borked at this point. Sounds like you need an alcoholic beverage more than a hug by now. | |} ---- ---- Well yes, but then I had a Tweet with bear hugs and bottles, and also RNG gods were feeling sheepish so they "favored" me several minutes earlier with a dregg rear flair that goes very well with the authenticator mount : pic ! ;) | |} ---- ---- PVP consumables vendor. Look under Costumes. | |} ----